


Everything to Come

by soymilklatte



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: Rose and the Doctor talk and make some plans.  For the drabble prompt 'explore' on legendslikestardust.





	Everything to Come

The Doctor is at a loss and that is not a comfortable place for the cleverest man in the universe to be. The TARDIS is gone, they are still on the beach at Bad Wolf Bay, Rose is holding his hand (but not looking at him), and he is cold.

“I'm going to call Pete and tell him what's going on.”

Oh, Jackie is here too. He left that off his list. He is still looking at Rose and, at her mother's words, she turns slightly and nods her head in Jackie's direction. He gently tugs her hand and she turns towards him. She's shivering too.

“Let's go into town and see if we can find someplace to warm up?” He frames it as a question when normally he wouldn't because, despite the kiss, he's still unsure.

She nods slowly and the two head up the beach. Hand in hand.

“I'm still me. You know that, don't you?” 

“Yes. Of course I know that. I think I don't quite know what to do with myself now that everything is over. Like I have all this adrenaline and it has nowhere to go.”

“Well, not everything is over, I hope. Not us.”

“No, no, we are at the beginning. All over again. I meant, the stars are back and no more dimension jumps.”

“Second chance for all our firsts.” He gently tugs on her hand. “How many people get that chance?”

She gives him a tremulous, yet hopeful, smile. “I was thinking, I haven't really had a chance to explore much of Pete's World. I spent all my time working on the dimension cannon and then trying to find you.”

“Okay.” He's puzzled by her words and the abrupt subject change but he's too relieved that she's talking to care.

“Well, what if I resign my position with Torchwood and you and I travel like we used to. Not exactly like we used to, of course, but earthbound.”

“Rose Tyler, there is nothing I would rather do than explore an entire planet with you.”

She kisses him then, quickly and decidedly, and pulls away with a beaming, tongue-touched smile, “Brilliant. Now, I'm really freezing. You can buy the tea.”

“No money,” and he can't help the laugh that accompanies that statement.

“Still a cheap date,” she shakes her head in mock exasperation. “I have a feeling the rest of our lives are going to be like this.” But she's still smiling and holding his hand.

“Rose Tyler, you have no idea.” With a bright smile of his own, he leans in and kisses her again (still marveling that he gets to do that now), “Allons-y!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: <https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
